ederonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter
Comparison Table *Note: Rankings encompass overall strengths of each class in a given category in an overall sense, meaning that power/ retaliation, damage, defense and any additional effects are all considered in determining each classes rank in each category. Rankings are based on x out of 8, to compare each class in relation with the other 7 classes directly, with 1 being the lowest rank and 8 being the highest rank, (Ex. the Gladiator has the best weapons and armor overall out of all 8 classes, considering all factors listed above, so they score an 8 of 8 in both categories). Specialty: Ranged Weapons Master The “Jack of all Trades, Master of None” class, the Hunter is able to do a bit of everything well in Ederon. They are able to attack with solid weaponry, boost his weapons with usage abilities, and consistently hit for solid damage on the second phase of his turn. For defense, Hunters are able to equip a nice array of armors, reduce damage with defensive abilities and even counter spells with ease. There’s not a phase in the game they can’t excel in….although there’s also not a phase in the game that they are the very best at. When it comes to ranged weapons, nobody can compare with the mastery with which they command the missile attack. Able to ignore retaliation damage, ranged weapon are extremely difficult to destroy in battle. Their downfall is that almost all ranged weapons have a limited number of shots, and while this proves to widely limit the number of wand attacks for the Sorcerer and Wizard classes, the multi-tasking Hunter can add counts to his stringed launchers with ease while dodging attacks, equipping armor, or simply playing usage abilities. The Bow Hunter keeps his hand size up with better card drawing and attack spells, while the Cross-Bow Hunter hits for stronger weapon damage. Hunters want to fight the way they stalk game, taking advantage of their ranged weapons by attacking at every opportunity and relying on their armor and defensive abilities to absorb incoming damage, however the real beauty of their game is that they come well prepared for just about any battle they find themselves in. Spotlight: Hunter Cards Best non VR crossbow in the game. This is the must have weapon for any X-Bow Hunter. Easily the most consistent non-VR ranged weapon in the game. The counts you save on sustained attacks can be leveraged into various count consuming spells. In addition to bows/x-bows and damaging spells, Hunter can also buff his weapons. This particularly powerful buff comes with a price - can not use strike spells this turn. A staple defensive damage reducer for any Hunter deck, this allows you to sustain your bow offensive without sacrificing defense. Reduce 2 damage from enemy and take full advantage next turn with them unable to respond to your bow/x-bow attack, buff and attack spell. Hunter has a number of 3 damage spells which come with drawbacks. Though this one is relatively light. Category:Classes Category:Hunter